


After 621 live

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —KT—看完smile up project live腦洞—短篇一發完
Kudos: 6





	After 621 live

被一個力道壓在樂屋的牆上強勢吻住，這感覺對於堂本剛來講並不陌生，畢竟從20多年前開始就時常遇到這樣的狀況。

不同的是兩人當年都還是情竇初開的毛孩子，按耐不住自己的感情，但現在都已經是41歲的歐桑了，還做這麼毛毛躁躁的事情實在少見。

“怎麼這麼猴急...”堂本剛終於找到換氣的空檔黏黏糊糊的埋怨。

“也不知道是誰在台上看我看得那麼熱情...分明就是在勾引我！”堂本光一再度吻上被蹂躪的有些紅的三角唇。

“唔、唔唔、唔嗯...”想反駁的話語全被吞沒在唇舌交換的聲音之中，隱匿在粗重的氣息內。

面對光一的這個說詞，剛竟然無從反駁起。

兩人自從他生病後就開始認真同居至今，由於各自事業繁忙，能夠一起生活的日子不多，好不容易2019年開始才漸漸熟悉彼此不同的生活方式，2020年原本等SHOCK舞台劇圓滿結束20週年演出之後就能繼續他們穩定發狗糧的宣傳生活。

真的是計畫趕不上變化。

堂本剛環上光一的脖頸，加深這一個闊別多時的熱吻。

兩人在連燈都來不及開的室內拉扯彼此的衣襬，尋找對方的溫暖。

直到一個敲門聲響起。

“光一桑、剛桑，車子已經準備好了。”

兩人這才找回41歲該有的鎮定跟意志力。

“好，馬上就來。”

馬內甲光是聽這回話的不穩的氣息就大概明白發生了什麼。

（馬內甲：不然我們為什麼都必須敲門才敢進KK樂屋？）  
（中居：我就比較喜歡不敲門直接闖進去嘻嘻嘻嘻）  
（堂島哥哥：要不是有禮儀的關係，不然我也不想敲門直接進！）

“那我先送剛桑回家？”馬內甲開著保母車透過後視鏡偷瞄看起來十分淡定的兩人。

“好。”

“不，直接到我家。”

兩人幾乎同時開口，但卻是完全相反的答案，聽見光一的回答之後剛的臉色沒變，但耳朵卻可疑的紅了。

馬內甲只覺得真的很想有一個焊接面罩，一般墨鏡根本完全擋不住好嗎！！！

馬內甲在地下室把他們送下車之後就走了，留下兩個故作鎮定的大人一起進了家門。

“Tsuyo...”果然某隻大狐狸一關門就忍不住把手放在小熊貓的腰上。

“你很猴急耶...”嘴上埋怨但完全沒有要反抗跟拒絕的意思。

“想你了。”撫摸滑膩的後背，然後毫不遲疑的，刷！卡！

“你還好意思說我！你在台上不也盯著我看嗎？”

“我盯著你看是一天兩天的事情嗎？飯們早就習慣了，是你太明顯了，盯著我看彷彿要我在台上直接抱你似的。”

“太久沒見你了嘛...”

“我也覺得好久沒看到你了...”

有點激動的脫著雙方的衣服。

“還在台上說好久沒看到我，這麼犯規的勾引！看來你的旦那得好好懲罰懲罰你！”

“悉聽尊便～”

（拉燈）

堂本剛躺在熟悉的結實臂彎之內昏昏欲睡，奈良時間已經該睡覺的生理時鐘控制著他的眼皮。

有一隻調皮的手伸過來撫摸他的上唇、人中。

“我想睡了...”

“Tsuyo沒鬍子耶！”

“嗯嗯剛好想刮一下。”

“Tsuyo，我們是幾天沒見啊？為什麼我這麼想你？”

堂本剛撐著漸漸混亂的腦袋想了想。

“大概八九天吧？”

“超過一個禮拜了！！！好久！！！”

“說什麼傻話呢？fufufu～”

“前陣子在家自肅都能跟你天天膩歪在家，剛剛開始回去工作不能一直見到你突然覺得好寂寞啊。”

“我也是啊，歐桑。”

“想要跟你一起上節目。”

“我也是。”

“想要跟你一起唱歌。”

“我也是。”

“想要跟你一起吃飯，不對，是看你吃飯。”

“要吃飯啦喂！”

“想一直抱著你！”

“好好～”

看著呼吸漸長的平穩睡顏，光一愛憐的在額上印上一個吻。

剩下277年也要一起度過哦！

END


End file.
